It is, of course, generally known that liquids freeze at low temperatures. Specifically, water freezes at 32 degrees Fahrenheit and 0 degrees Celsius. It is also generally known that water is provided to homes around the world through pipe systems, wherein the pipes are most often made of metal. These pipes are generally buried in the ground and enter houses at or near the foundation. The ground generally acts to insulate the pipes from the changing temperatures above the surface.
However, during extreme or lengthy cold conditions, the insulation of the ground is not enough to keep water inside of pipes from freezing. This can happen due to extremely low temperatures or from lingering non-extreme low temperatures over a long period of non-use. It is also often the case that a home is not used year round, and may be vacant during winter months as people travel to warmer climates. With no one home to run water through the pipes, the water remains stagnant within the pipes. At cold temperatures and with no water flowing in the pipes to keep the water from freezing, the pipes often freeze and create temporary blocks to subsequent water flow. Unfortunately, this is a recurring problem in most places in the world, especially in cold-weather climes.
Frozen pipes are a serious risk. It is generally known that when water freezes, it expands and can cause strain on the vessel in which it is contained. Often, the strain may cause the vessel holding the water to rupture causing damage to the vessel itself (often a pipe) and may also allow a large amount water to flow from the rupture until repaired. Depending on where the rupture is, a home may flood or otherwise take on water damage, and/or a person may have to pay for the amount of water spilled.
There are many known methods of preventing and thawing frozen pipes. It is generally known that it is harder for moving water to freeze than standing water. Thus, in order to prevent pipes from freezing, people often let faucets drip such that the flow of water is not fully stopped. Insulation may be used to keep pipes warm such as using foam insulation wrap or electrical heat tape. Additionally, heat from a home or a strategically placed heater may prevent ice from forming within pipes. However, when these methods are impossible or fail to work, pipes may still freeze.
When pipes are accessible, heat may be applied to melt the ice therein. Typically, heat from a central heating unit, heater, hair dryer, heating lamp, infrared lamp, or other heating device may be directly applied to the pipe to melt ice therein. This is often done when the pipe that is frozen is accessible and the location of the frozen portion of the pipe is known or discovered. Uncommonly, propane torches or other flame torches have been used to heat pipes to melt ice therein, but are extremely dangerous and create a high risk of fire. A need exists for a safe system and method for thawing frozen pipes.
Hot water may be used in situations where the pipe that is frozen is accessible but the location of the frozen portion of the pipe is unknown or inaccessible. Commonly, hot water is poured into the water line opposite the natural water flow until the hot water contacts the frozen water and melts the ice. Often, a portion of the pipe must be disassembled in order to pour hot water therein, and the pipe must be reassembled before the water begins to flow again to prevent water from spilling everywhere. This process is slow and difficult to control because a person performing this process has no idea when the ice will melt and the water will begin to flow again. A need exists for a fast and controllable system and method to melt ice in a pipe where the location of the frozen portion is unknown or inaccessible. Also, a need exists for a system and method of thawing frozen pipes that are otherwise inaccessible.
Recently, electricity has been used to melt ice within sections of pipe. When electricity travels through a resistive material, which includes conductors, heat is generated. The heat generated melts the ice within the pipes and allows water to flow again. Often, in order to prevent large heat dissipation large voltages are generally used, as is the case in long transmission power lines. However, low voltages may be used in order to create large heat dissipation, which is generally useful to thaw frozen pipes. Therefore, it is often common to apply low voltage to conductive water lines to create large heat dissipation to melt any ice therein. A need exists for a system and method for electrically melting ice from within frozen pipes.
One such product that utilizes electricity to melt ice within pipes is the Icebreaker 350 from Systematics. The Icebreaker 350 requires connecting a first cable to an exposed pipe within a home and another cable to the curb box using a curb key. This method requires attachment of a first electrical lead within a home, which may electrify the pipes within a person's home, and further requires attachment of a second electrical lead to the pipe at the curb box. This method may allow pipes to be thawed between the curb box and a person's home. However, this method may be dangerous, as this method may electrify pipes within a home, which may be a fire hazard.
Often, however, water freezes between the curb box and the water main, which may be quite far from a person's home. A need, therefore, exists for a system and method for safely thawing a frozen pipe with electricity without attachment within a person's home. Additionally, a need exists for a system and method for thawing a frozen pipe beyond the curb box.
Currently, when water freezes between the curb box and the water main, the earth, road, or other interfering material must be excavated to provide access to the frozen portion of the pipe. This process is often time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. Additionally, a roadway may need to be closed and/or traffic may be diverted because the frozen section of pipe may lie beneath the roadway. It is inefficient and uneconomical to continuously excavate areas where freezing reoccurs. A need, therefore, exists for a system and method that eliminates the need for recurring excavation.